Alistair Wonderland/cartoon
Alistair Wonderland debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 2 TV special "Spring Unsprung", which premiered on February 06, 2015. He is voiced by Robbie Daymond in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 2 TV specials Alistair and Bunny are captured by the Queen of Hearts due to trespassing on her grounds, out of curiosity. She lets them off with a warning. Outside the palace, Alistair and Bunny stumble across the Storybook of Legends washed downstream. Alistair is determined to help Ever After. Alistair is confident that the Storybook of Legends is most certainly not a fake, but the headmasters say otherwise. At the balcony, Alistair questions why anyone would do this, but Bunny refers to the Cheshire Cat's doing. Although Kitty is proud of her mother, Alistair sets her off by telling her to take things seriously. Later, Alistair and the Wonderlandians find Lizzie's map book missing. The four of them have tea together to calm the tension after Lizzie finds that her map book is missing. They are notified about Ginger's pie through Madeline via Brooke. Alistair and the others scoff down as many pies as possible, but are in no luck. The Mad Hatter offers them a pie he finds Ginger's message in that one. Cedar was the last one with the riddle book, so Alistair tricks Cedar into giving them information on the whereabouts of the book. They dig around in a dumpster and they finally find the book. The four of them soon exit the dumpster but find Ever After grayed and dulled. The Wonderlandians are met up with Kitty who calls her mother in order to repair the damage that's been done. The Cheshire Cat challenges her daughter to a game, which she accepts. Alistair too is confused on how to win it. After realizing what was already there, Kitty beats the game and Alistair reminds the group that they still need to undo the curse. Alistair and the Wonderlandians accompany the troll who helps unplug the well. He and his friends rejoice that the Spring Fairest is back and they enjoy a day together. Chapter 3 Webisodes Alistair and the Wonderlandians hang out together in Hocus Latte. He attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard and has tea with the Wonderlandians on a tree upside-down. Alistair helps Bunny up after Duchess knocks her down. Due to the lovesickness spell brought by Cupid's arrows, he and Bunny act affectionately towards each other. At the end of the day, the two share a pink rose which symbolizes eternal relationship. Alistair is met up with Bunny to discuss about his chess club, which is low on members and only consists of one (himself). He asks Bunny if she would like to join, and the two nearly kiss in the process. Kitty interrupts their moment by yawning. Brooke rewinds the scene and makes it rain. Bunny runs back to Alistair but is incredibly embarrassed by her actions. She runs away before Alistair can say anything. The third time, Brooke and Kitty leave Bunny and Alistair's scene to play out, which it does so successfully. Alistair watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Sparrow walks with Alistair and Humphrey. Later, Alistair has tea in the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. Alistair is transported by Raven Queen to the Study Hall successfully after many attempts. Convinced that Raven's spell cast transported them somewhere in the school, he and Bunny go on a search and find Dexter along the way. Daring later appears on dragon back and prompts them to get on with him, only to be caught by the officers later due to his inattentive steering. However, the three follow Daring's advice and try looking for the girls in the library. The three of them do so but are in no luck. However, thanks to Brooke's one-way communicating skills with the help of Maddie, Alistair and the two find that a message is spelled out in the words given. Alistair and his friends go to the Mad Hatter's tea shop. Alistair later shows up at the Queen of Hearts's birthday party with Bunny. Chapter 4 Webisodes Alistair is seen with Bunny, Faybelle, and Madeline dancing happily to Melody's music when she plays it to break the Dance Spell. He is then seen dancing in the hallways dancing to Melody's music. = TV specials Alistair is seen with the rest of the students horrified at the Evil Queen's destruction of the school. There, he hides from the Evil Queen in a locker to prevent from being seen by her. He is then seen coming outside the school when everything turns back to its regular state. Gallery Webisode gallery alistair and bunny vn.jpg heart struck - alistair and bunny 2.jpg heart struck - alistair and bunny.jpg heart struck - alistair.jpg The Legacy Orchard - alistair and bunny.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Bunny, Madeline, Alistair and Lizzie.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg Heart_Struck_-_pink_rose.jpg What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester - Sparrow, Alistair and Humphrey.jpg Wish List - Ashlynn and Farrah Dancing.png Piping Hot Beats - Faybelle, Madeline, Bunny, Alistair and Kitty.jpg TV special gallery Spring Unsprung - Alistair goes rock skipping.jpg Spring Unsprung - something's amiss in Wonderland.jpg Spring Unsprung - Evil Queen's curse.jpg Spring Unsprung - Alistair helps Bunny up.jpg Spring Unsprung - sort of going down the well.jpg Spring Unsprung - the real question.jpg Spring Unsprung - meet Alistair.jpg Spring Unsprung - kind of awkward.jpg Spring Unsprung - Alistair is serious.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty be serious.jpg Spring Unsprung - cassettes aren't in style.jpg Spring Unsprung - you're too late.jpg Spring Unsprung - the curse lifter.jpg Spring Unsprung - right tile.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Wonderlandians celebrate.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie is upset.jpg Way Too Wonderland Raven's Magic - Raven finds a book.jpg Way Too Wonderland - third accident.jpg Way Too Wonderland - scanning.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Daring gets in trouble.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Duchess reprimands.jpg Dragon Games - choosing ceremony.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - Apple feels awkward.jpg Dragon Games - Blondie reporting.jpg Epic Winter - Sparrow, Ducchess, Bunny, Alistair and Lizzie.png epic winter - Alistair, Lizzie, Bunny, Ducchess and Sparrow.jpg Notes * In the webisodes, Alistair wears a chain necklace, however his profile art is not drawn with one, and his doll does not have one either. * Despite his mother, Alice’s last name being Liddel, his last name is Wonderland. It is possible that he either took the last name of his father or the writers did not notice this. Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters